D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a Kytinn, a species of colonial insects living inside. She made her debut in the 2015 fighting game Mortal Kombat X. She lives in Outworld and serves as Kotal Kahn's first minister. She serves as the secondary antagonist (along with Quan Chi) of Mortal Kombat X and a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 11. She was voiced by , who also played China White in Arrow, Miss Mirimoto in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword and Lady Deathstrike in X2: X-Men United. Biography Hailing from the Arnyek Islands, D'Vorah's realm was conquered by Shao Kahn and she chose to serve the dark emperor to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, D'Vorah now serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. ''Mortal Kombat 1'' ? ''Mortal Kombat 11'' D'Vorah returns as a playable character in Mortal Kombat 11. She was revealed on February 5, 2019. During the game's story mode, D'Vorah first appears at the end of Kotal Kahn's chapter; helping Shao Kahn and his men escape after Kotal and Raiden's group defeated them. Afterwards, she reveals that she killed Milleena, resulting Shao Kahn almost killing her. Kronika and Geras then arrive with the former warning Shao Kahn that D'Vorah is under her protection. Several chapters later, she attacks and briefly captures Kotal Kahn while in Outworld. Before she could finish him off, Jade beats her. She then threatens to kill her unless she provides them with infromation. Whether D'Vorah revealed information regarding Kronika is unknown. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck. Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different type of large bugs and winged insects. She is able to use bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacking to sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. She is one of the few to have a regeneration factor as shown in the comics, she was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed Reiko. Relations Allies *Old Shao Kahn (Killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods) *Old Quan Chi (Killed by Scorpion in the MKX video game) *Shinnok (Killed by Dark Raiden in the MKX/MK11 video game) *Shang Tsung (Returns in MK11 as a DLC character) *Revenants **Revenant Liu Kang (Deceased) **Revenant Kung Lao (Deceased) **Revenant Kitana (Deceased) **Revenant Jade (Deceased) **Revenant Kabal (Deceased) **Revenant Smoke (MIA) **Revenant Nightwolf (MIA) **Revenant Stryker (MIA) **Revenant Sindel (MIA) *Netherrealm Demons *Chaosrealmers *Kano *Frost *Triborg (MIA) *Rain (Attempted Victim; MIA) *Jarek (MIA) *Baraka (Victim; Deceased) *Mileena (Victim; Deceased) *Skarlet (MIA) *Tanya (Attempted Victim; MIA) *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Black Dragon *Kollector (MIA) *Drahmin (Killed by Quan Chi) *Moloch (Killed by Kitana) *Goro (Soul taken by Shang Tsung in DLC) *Onaga *Red Dragon *Daegon *Old Kintaro (Killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in the MKX comics) *Geras *Kronika *Cetrion *Young Kano (From the Original Timeline; deceased) *Young Cyrax (From the Original Timeline; Deceased) *Young Sektor (From the Original Timeline; Deceased) *Young Kabal (From the Original Timeline; MIA) *Young Shao Kahn (From the Original Timeline;MIA) *Young Kintaro (soul taken by Shang Tsung used as fatality) Enemies *Kitana (Young Kitana From the Original Timeline; Current Leader) *Tarkata *Young Baraka (From the Original Timeline) *Earthrealm Heroes *Kotal Kahn (Former Leader) *Young Jade (From the Original Timeline) *Raiden (Currently a retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Ermac (soul taken by Shang Tsung in DLC, the sorcerer will turn into him a few times) *Erron Black (MIA) *Ferra & Torr (MIA) *Reptile (MIA) *Saurian *Shokan *Edenian *Special Forces **Old Sonya Blade (Sacrificed herself by blowing up the entire Netherrealm army after being trapped under a rubble of rocks) **Elder Johnny Cage **Elder Jackson Briggs (Retired Commander) *Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi (Victim; Deceased) *Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang *Fujin (MIA) *Taven *Bo' Rai Cho (MIA) *Li Mei (MIA) *Sareena (MIA) *Old Kenshi Takahashi (Killed by Netherrealm Demons and had his soul taken by Shang Tsung in DLC) *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Kung Jin (MIA) *Takeda Takahashi (MIA) *Young Liu Kang (From the Original Timeline; Currently a god) *Young Kung Lao (From the Original Timeline) *Young Johnny Cage (From the Original Timeline; MIA) *Young Sonya Blade (From Original Timeline; Current Leader of the Shirai Ryu, MIA) *Young Scorpion (From the Original Timeline) *Young Jax (From the Original Timeline) Quotes }} Gallery D'Vorah.jpg|D'Vorah D'Vorah Fullbody-0.png D’Vorah mk11.jpg Groupmk11.png Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-11-1.jpg|D'Vorah reviving herself in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Screenshot 2015-04-12-10-59-01-1.jpg|D'Vorah in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. MKX_D'Vorah_Official_Render.png Mortal_kombat_x mobile game.png Mortal_kombat_x mobile game 2.png D 'vorah_render.png D'VorahSupportKards.png D'vorah Wretch Alternate Costume.jpg MKX_D'vorah_Concept_Art_1.png MKX_D'vorah_Concept_Art_2.png Mortal Kombat X_Dvorah_Intro_Cove_02.jpg MKX_Sub-Zero_and_D'Vorah_at_the_cove.jpg MKX_credits_D'Vorah.png|D'Vorah in the credits. D'vorah-mk11-render updated.png Newlookd'vorah.jpg Groupmk11.png mk11-dvorah-concept.jpg Trivia *D'Vorah is the fifth character with the ability to fly, the first four being Ermac, Sindel, Nitara and Onaga the Dragon King. **She is the third character to have wings, the first two being Nitara and Onaga. **She is the second female character to have wings, the first being Nitara. *D'Vorah is the only character in the Mortal Kombat X story mode that can perform a Fatality during a Quick-Time Event. *Because of her murders of several beloved characters, including Hanzo, D'Vorah is possibly the most hated newly-introduced kombantant. However, while many players hate her role in the story, many still play as her. Also because of the backlash, when several Youtubers started killing D'Vorah while performing finishers because her blue blood was the only way to get past Youtube's censorship, fans started making memes about killing her. Navigation pl:D'Vorah Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Black Widows Category:Perverts Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Parasite Category:Man-Eaters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cannibals